<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Less Problem by bootlegtruth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871736">One Less Problem</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth'>bootlegtruth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finders Keepers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Pregnancy Scare, basically everybody is stressed, bobby is stressed, chanwoo is stressed, hanbin is stressed, it's nothing a good head can't fix, wink wink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootlegtruth/pseuds/bootlegtruth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Chanwoo has a big problem, but Bobby thinks his problem is bigger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Finders Keepers [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Less Problem</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set before Keep Me Warm :)))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ahhh...Ji, wait..." </p><p>It's been almost like five minutes. </p><p>When he asked Hanbin if he could suck him off in the shower room before playoffs, he never thought it would take him this long. Usually, he gets off in just a minute, with pent up frustrations and stress added and yet, he's still looking up at him with his mouth full of cock and his aching jaw bordering numb. The words <em> please come </em> repeating in his head like a mantra. </p><p>He lets him go slowly, making sure to brush his teeth on the underside of his cock just for the fun of it. Hanbin shudders, fingers finding purchase in his locks as he exhales sharply. </p><p>"My knees hurt." He whines, resting the side of his head on Hanbin's thighs. His fingers wrap around his cock, stroking him lazily hoping it would work now. "Why aren't you coming?" </p><p>Hanbin's breathing heavily above him, cock still hard in his hand. He doesn't answer. So, Bobby takes it into himself to run his tongue on his tip. He was about to go again when they both hear the loud whistles from the stadium. Hanbin pushes him away at that. </p><p>"Y-you should go. I'll take care of it." He says. </p><p>Bobby wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, rolling his eyes in detest. But he stands up, disappointed with himself. </p><p>"Was it bad?" Hanbin only shakes his head, urging him to get out because his game is almost starting. </p><p>He didn't get to warm up but his knees were bruising already. He closes the door with a bang.</p><p>Hanbin clearly has some problems. Bobby's starting to think of one for himself too.</p><p> </p><p>///////</p><p> </p><p>They lost the game. </p><p>Bobby couldn't even focus and Yunhyeong felt like he was doing all the work. Whenever he passes, Bobby misses it. They had a whole argument in the second half but they're good now. It's not just that, Chanwoo was losing it too. Not once did he manage to save and everyone who was there to support them seems to be just as frustrated. Luckily, they're still up for a rematch next week. He'll try to fix his state then. </p><p>He doesn't go with Hanbin after the game. It's not that he was avoiding him, it's that he needs to talk to someone about it. No matter how embarrassing it might be. And that someone was no other than his best friend, Chanwoo—who looks like he just lost the lottery, in an even gloomier state than he is. </p><p>"I have a problem." "I need your help." </p><p>They both look at each other at the same time, Chanwoo lets him talk first when he says his problem is bigger. </p><p>"So, it involves Hanbin." He starts. Chanwoo nods, silent unlike his usual but he continues anyway. "We, uh...I was..." </p><p>For some reason, he gets too shy to even talk about it. Chanwoo was raising his eyebrow impatiently and Bobby gathered the courage to tell him he gave Hanbin head and he didn't come. He holds back some information though, like the fact that it took him 5 minutes on his knees without a single drop of cum in his mouth. </p><p>"Woah, Burbs. That sucks." Chanwoo laughs but it sounds too awkward, it's Bobby's turn to raise his eyebrow. "No pun intended." </p><p>"Yeah, it does." He sighs. "I feel like...the complete opposite of being used." </p><p>"So, useless?" Chanwoo tilts his head and Bobby nods, taking time to drink water. It was unusual that even though he took a shower after the game, his sweat wasn't stopping. </p><p>"Anyway, what do you think is his problem? Does he not want me anymore?" Bobby asks pensively, propping his chin up on the table. </p><p>His friend shrugs, "Maybe he's just stressed." </p><p>Bobby scoffs, shaking his head. "That's why I was there! I was supposed to be relieving him. Now, I'm the one who's stressed." He pouts. </p><p>Chanwoo just blinks lazily, rubbing his temple. It seems like he hasn't slept a wink and Bobby was starting to get worried. It was so unlike Chanwoo to act so sluggish.</p><p>"Anyway, man, enough of me." He chuckles awkwardly, determined to fix his problem on his own and focus on trying to help his friend instead. "What's your deal?" </p><p>He takes a gulp of water and almost spits it when Chanwoo says, "I think I got Chae pregnant."</p><p>"You—what???" It was too loud that they started to attract attention, Chanwoo doesn't look like he cared though, he just crashed his head on the table two times before groaning. </p><p>"Dude, whatever happened to <em> no glove, no love?" </em>Bobby emphasizes, complete with hand gestures that nobody would get except the two of them. </p><p>"Noooo." Chanwoo protests, clearing his throat. "We used a condom. There has to be some loophole still, right?" Bobby refrains himself from snorting because Chanwoo shouldn't be thinking of loopholes, he should be wary instead of <em> actual </em> holes on the condom.</p><p>"Wait, what makes you think she's pregnant?" Bobby questions curiously. He hopes they're mistaken. They're just in high school. Physically and mentally, they're not ready for a baby. </p><p>"Two pregnancy tests were positive." Chanwoo mumbles, head still slumped on the table.</p><p>Bobby takes a nervous gulp, hoping his voice won't betray him when he opens his mouth to say, "I don't know what to say, man." He heard Chanwoo's exhale. "That's really tough. Do you think she'll keep it?" And that when he lifts his head, so fast Bobby almost didn't see the motion unraveling. </p><p>"She—Chae's...we haven't talked about it. She hasn't told her parents yet. She's been crying on call and she refuses to meet up. Says she needs a little time to think." Bobby realizes that it's been days since he last saw Chae with Chanwoo around the campus. She wasn't present during practice and after. He wonders if he's a bad friend for missing it. For not figuring it out sooner. </p><p>Chanwoo's problem was definitely much bigger than his. There was no doubt about it. But then he manages to stumble upon another one for himself.</p><p>And that is: How in the hell was he supposed to help?</p><p> </p><p>///////</p><p> </p><p>Bobby was on call with Hanbin that Friday night when it slipped. He didn't mean to but it was hard to keep secrets from someone you tell everything to. </p><p>"And then I was running, I almost tripped. Yun passed the ball to me but I was thinking of something else so I missed it. He was so pissed, Bin. I just know he wanted to punch me but he can't and I'm thankful for that." He chuckles. </p><p>
  <em> "Yeah? What were you thinking about?"  </em>
</p><p>"You." </p><p><em> "Uhuh. So I'm just something else now?" </em> He can feel him raising an eyebrow on the other line.  </p><p>"Actually um, Bin…" He trails off. "I was thinking about what happened in the shower room." </p><p>There was silence after that. Hanbin's breathing was the only sound audible and Bobby decides to drop it. It's not like it's something important anyway. Maybe he just sucked at sucking. That's it. </p><p>"Anyway." He starts to change the topic. "Do you want to have kids?" </p><p>
  <em> "Huh?"  </em>
</p><p>"Uh, I mean. In the future, would you like to have kids? Take care of them?" </p><p>Bobby feels like Hanbin was thinking about it, so he waits. <em> "Yeah, Ji, that would be nice." </em></p><p>He doesn't catch how it starts but he finds himself smiling. Not even watching his mouth when he says, "Well, Chanwoo's about to have one." That's when it happened. </p><p>There was rustling on the other line and he realizes Hanbin sat up abruptly. <em> "What?"  </em></p><p>"Chae's pregnant, Bin." </p><p>
  <em> "Excuse me? Did they visit an OB to confirm it? Jesus, they're in high school!"  </em>
</p><p>"Wait, they need to? Chanwoo told me two pregnancy tests were positive."</p><p><em> "Those are not reliable, Ji! They need to make an appointment with an OB just to make sure. What the fuck?" </em> </p><p>"Hey, listen. Is there any chance you or anyone could visit Chae? Chanwoo said she's distancing herself from him and he has no idea what she'll do. He just...I know he wants to get involved, Bin. Whether she's actually pregnant or not." </p><p>Their circle of friends was actually connected by more or less two people. He, Chanwoo, and Yunhyeong were football teammates since freshman year and that's how they became friends. Donghyuk was his church mate and Hanbin's best friend so that's how they met. Yunhyeong, through him. Jinhwan and Junhoe were already together when they were added, with Hanbin being library friends with Jinhwan and Bobby being frequent in the Student Council office for Sports excuse slips. And Chae was Jinhwan's cousin. It's like they were all destined to meet and be friends, or more. </p><p><em> "Yeah, I'll tell Jinhwan about it. Don't worry too much about Chanwoo, Ji. He'll be okay. Both of them will. Baby or not." </em> He finds himself nodding, as if reassured. </p><p>"Good night, Bin. I love you." He mumbles after a yawn. Hanbin tells him the same before ending the call. </p><p>He doesn't sleep just yet. It's not like he hasn't thought about it before. Once or twice, it may have come up to their conversations especially whenever they watch romance movies which involves raising kids. </p><p>That night, he starts daydreaming about his own <em> family.</em></p><p>The first setting was a mansion, with two helpers in pink scrub uniforms holding two babies. </p><p>
  <em> Bobby had just got home from work, putting down his suitcase to head towards the twins, kissing their foreheads lightly. He asks where Hanbin was.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His husband was in the kitchen, where he usually spends his free time. Like a child, he was sitting on top of the island, fingers buried in a nutella jar with a pout.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He walks up to him, smiling, trapping him and the pout gets even longer. Hanbin audibly huffs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Bin, what's the matter, hmm?" He watches him lick his fingers clean of the chocolate before he answers.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I want another baby!"  </em>
</p><p>Bobby becomes conscious then, shaking his head. Nope. Hanbin would never say that. And besides, he's very practical. In that universe, they already had twins. There's no way Hanbin would want another one. </p><p>The second setting was in a small, sturdy apartment, with Hanbin braiding the hair of a little girl who looks just like him. </p><p>
  <em> Bobby opens the door to see the sight of his family. Their daughter was reading Hanbin a book while he plays with her hair and tries to style it like that of the Princess who was a character in what she was reading. He sits in front of them, his daughter smiling widely at him with her buck teeth and dimples.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You were out late today." Hanbin says, not even looking up to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Yeah, well, the rounds went on and I haven't been catching up with the boys just like I used to." Bobby shrugs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hanbin kisses the crown of their daughter's head and asks her to go to her room and sleep. Bobby bids her good night, sending her a flying kiss which in turn receives a giggle as he watches her skipping happily to the room beside theirs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Once the door was closed, Hanbin was pulling him down on the bed, hugging him close and nuzzling his face on his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I missed you, Ji." He sniffles.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bobby was alarmed at that. He lifts Hanbin's head so he can see his face and there were tears on the side of his eyes. "Oh, Bin. Why are you crying, baby?"  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hanbin sniffles again, wiping his tears on his clothes and burying his nose in the crook of his neck, planting wet kisses while sobbing. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just feeling different types of emotions because I'm pregnant." </em>
</p><p>No fucking way! No. Nope. Definitely not. Hanbin would never get pregnant. He couldn't. What the fuck was that? </p><p>Bobby wants to just forget about imagining things and just sleep peacefully. But there was just something good about the third setting. In a small house with a garden full of flowers. The walls were painted a cool mint green and the wooden floorboards of the porch was guarded by a Golden Retriever with a collar that says <em> Sunny.</em></p><p>
  <em> Hanbin was wearing one of those straw hats with a string on each side, suspenders and boots like they were off to the countryside. His big hand was holding a little one whose wrist was adorned with lucky charm bracelets, and a simple floral dress that flows down to her little knees.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bobby was waiting for him downstairs, in the same fashion, carrying another child who seems to not get the memo about their current motif. The boy was wearing pants and a black dress shirt. His cap was backwards and a pout like he's been sulking.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "We're going to visit Nana in the farm, baby, smile." Bobby tells him. He justs shows his teeth and proceeds to pout again.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Nobody likes the farm, Ji. Not even this little one." Hanbin lifts their daughter's hand for emphasis.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I like falms!" She shouts, drooling as she does and Hanbin immediately crouches to wipe it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Why are we dressed so stereotypical anyway? It's like we're off to shoot The Simple Life with Paris Hilton." Bobby snorts, he opens the door so they can all get out, stringing a leash on the collar of their dog.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's a family photoshoot, you neanderthal." Hanbin rolls his eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Daddy, what's a neonatal?" The little boy whispers to his ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "It's like a love language, kid. Your Dad means it in a good way." He winks.  </em>
</p><p>And that's when Bobby finds himself falling asleep. Complete with a smile on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>///////</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin was stressed. </p><p>Not the <em> I-have-a-paper-to-pass-tomorrow-with-a-10k-word-count </em> stressed nor the <em> I'm-about-visit-Ji's-house-next-week-and-his-mother-is-there </em> stressed but the <em> I'm-taking-an-entrance-exam-for-college-in-my-dream-university </em> kind of stressed. </p><p>So it was <em> bad </em> bad. It was the worst. He's biting his nails, he's peeling off the skin of his lips and just the other night, it bled. On top of all that, he's disappointing everyone he loves along the way. </p><p>One example would be Bobby. He never forgot the look on his face that time in the shower room. Like he was a kicked puppy. He doesn't understand what was wrong with his body then but figures it was one of the <em> cruel </em> effects of being stressed. </p><p>Another one is him forgetting to pick up Hanbyul in school. He got a good scolding from his mother at that and was very thankful nothing bad happened to her, other than having a few scratches from playing excessively without watch. </p><p>Apparently, it doesn't end at that. </p><p>Now, one of his closest friends has a crisis. Well, two considering Chanwoo was also responsible for it. And he was expected to help. </p><p>He was sleep-deprived—reviewing all night after his phone call with Bobby—when he met up with Jinhwan. He didn't care enough when the latter shouted the words <em> she's pregnant??? </em> and his eyes widened in shock. </p><p>Chae was technically not a minor anymore. She turned 19 a few months ago. Chanwoo, too. But that doesn't really mean they're old enough to have a child, what more to start a <em> family. </em> They couldn't handle it. Not when it's nearing graduation. Or college. And what would their parents say? And what would they do if Chae was indeed pregnant and decides to push through with it? This was making his head ache even more and it's not even his own problem. </p><p>"Noooo." He drawls, blinking slowly after a yawn. "She <em> thinks </em> she's pregnant. But nothing is sure yet. Not until she sees an obstetrician. Personally, I think she just missed her period and she freaked out." </p><p>Jinhwan nods. "Yeah, that could be it. She can't be pregnant. Chanwoo is like the biggest baby hater of all and there's no way he'll get her pregnant because he's very careful. I don't think they even drunk sex." </p><p>Hanbin winces at the information. Obviously not amused to be hearing his friends' sex life. Then his expression turns into something more pensive, like there was an idea that struck him in the middle of his thoughts. A eureka moment. But not to <em> that </em> extent of greatness. "That's it! That's why Chae was avoiding Chanwoo." </p><p>"What? Why?" </p><p>"Because she thinks Chanwoo doesn't want the baby!" </p><p>They both release a sigh and an <em> oh my god </em> of understanding. Someone needs to talk some sense into those two. But god help, it shouldn't be him. </p><p>He's too worn out for this. </p><p> </p><p>///////</p><p> </p><p>When Sunday came, Hanbin had been asleep for 12 hours. A record these days. He stretches his arms and goes to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. </p><p>Bobby was in their living room playing with Hanbyul when he sees him the minute he heads downstairs. He smiles at him timidly and his mother seems to be smelling some kind of tension because the next thing he knows, he was being pulled in the kitchen with the excuse of helping. </p><p>"Bobby told me you haven't been answering his calls so he went here because he was worried." His mother whispers, eyes going back and forth from the living room where Bobby was and to him. </p><p>"I was asleep." He answers. He still hasn't checked his phone so he doesn't know if it was today or yesterday. </p><p>She narrows her eyes at him, pursing her lips as if being observant. "Are you planning to break up with him?" </p><p>"What? No!" He says too loudly, which may have alerted the people in the living room because he stops hearing giggles from both Bobby and Hanbyul. </p><p>"Oh, thank God." She sighs in relief, smiling at him. "Okay, talk to him. Apologize or whatever. He looks wounded. So cute." She shakes his head before turning around to cook. </p><p>Hanbin scoffs and storms out of the kitchen, sitting beside his sister and in front of Bobby on the floor where the Lego blocks were scattered. They were building a very modern dollhouse which looks nothing like one. </p><p>"Hanbyul, go to Mom. I will talk to your Bobby oppa." He says. </p><p>The little girl happily complies, fistbumping with Bobby first before running to the kitchen. Hanbin watches her until she's out of sight, and when he's sure of it, he pulls the neck of Bobby's shirt and kisses him. </p><p>Bobby was surprised at first, but he gradually warms up to him, kissing him back with a smile on his face. He forgot how good this feels like. He's been too worked up to notice how relaxing Bobby's kisses were. Like a medicine of some sort. A magic potion where he gets to fall in love over and over again once he gets a taste. </p><p>"You're not mad at me?" Bobby says after they part, lips still close to his and he gives him a peck and pushes him away to keep their distance if Hanbyul suddenly comes running back. </p><p>"Why would I be mad at you?" He tilts his head. </p><p>Bobby shrugs. "I don't know, 'cause I'm bad at blowjobs and I can't make you come with my mouth?" He says it with a pout and Hanbin puts his index finger on his lips, shushing him with a half-laugh. </p><p>His boyfriend was cute. He kind of wants to kiss him again. </p><p>"No, Ji. I'm not mad at you." He chuckles. "And no, you're not that bad…" He trails off, feeling his cheeks burning as he remembers again what happened that time. "I was just stressed and there were so many things in my mind. You're not at fault,  I promise." He crosses his heart to show that he was telling the truth, and even if he's not, he knows Bobby would still believe him. </p><p>But then he'd never tell him a lie. </p><p>Bobby moves closer to him, pulling him close and hugging his waist. His back was now pressed on his chest and Bobby's chin was resting on top of his head. "What were you so stressed about, Bin?" </p><p>"I have an upcoming entrance exam to that university I was telling you about. I'm too scared not to pass because I've been dreaming about going in ever since." </p><p>"What were you so scared of? You're the smartest person I know, Bin. You'll ace it." And his heart warms at that. Maybe Bobby doesn't know many people but he's still thankful for him. For saying the right words.</p><p>"You think so?" He lifts his head to look him in the eye, Bobby stares at him right back. </p><p>"Oh, I'm very certain. Like if my life's on the line, I would say you have 100% chances of passing." Bobby wiggles his eyebrows. </p><p>"That's not how it works, you neanderthal."</p><p>But he's mostly thankful for him for always being there. </p><p> </p><p>///////</p><p> </p><p>He took the entrance exam with Donghyuk, Jinhwan, and Junhoe. He thinks he did quite well but he won't know until January. </p><p>Since it's still a few months from now, he can keep his anxieties at bay just yet. </p><p>So he gazes down at Bobby who was kneeling before him, doe-eyed with his plump pink lips wrapped around him, going up and down and he makes an embarrassing moan two octaves higher. </p><p>Bobby hums and winks at him. Hanbin blushes. </p><p>He comes much faster than last time. Much to Bobby's delight, kissing him quickly until they were lying down, tangled on the bed and without even wiping his mouth. </p><p>"I'm so happy, Bin. I love you." Bobby snuggles beside him, wrapping his arm on his middle and savaging his cheeks with quick kisses that tickles. </p><p>"What? Because I came?" He giggles, pulling his cheeks away from Bobby but he only reaches for him more. </p><p>"Hmm. Maybe." And he scoffs at that but Bobby didn't care about his reaction that much. Hanbin didn't too. </p><p>They both fall asleep after awhile. He woke up because of his phone ringing incessantly, and he rubs his eyes to find out the sun was only setting outside. He picks up his phone and puts it on his ear, free-falling down the bed and then turning to face Bobby's sleeping face. </p><p>"Jinhwan, hey." He whispers drowsily, the evidence of sleepiness still visible from his voice. </p><p>
  <em> "Hanbin, we just got back from the OB."  </em>
</p><p>His heart starts beating nervously at that. Bobby groans and pulls him close. </p><p>"Yeah? What happened?" </p><p><em> "You're right. She's not pregnant!" </em> </p><p>There was a cheerful laugh on the other line and a sigh of relief in his part. </p><p><em> "Oh God, you should've seen Chanwoo's face when they found out. She just missed her period because she's taking pills and it's one of the side effects. Ya boy really cried like I couldn't believe it. He was shit worried." </em> </p><p>Jinhwan laughs again. Hanbin does too, happy that they get to live life like a normal teenager once more without worrying about an unexpected baby. </p><p>"How's Chae?" </p><p>
  <em> "She's fine. They're all fine now." </em>
</p><p>"That's good to hear. That shit was scary." </p><p>
  <em> "Right? Thank God, I'm gay. Not getting pregnant any sooner."  </em>
</p><p>Hanbin snorts at that. <em> Yeah, thank God too. </em>Bobby stirs in his sleep and he slowly opens his eyes, he brushes his fingers through his boyfriend's hair until he's fully awake, grunting in protest because he didn't want to open his eyes just yet. </p><p><em> "And Bin? Chae and Chanwoo want to thank Mrs. Kim for acting as their guardian back in the hospital. She really helped them get through their nerves. Your Mom's amazing." </em> </p><p>He smiles and hums before the call was ended. </p><p>"What's it about?" Bobby murmurs, lips in a pout as he speaks. </p><p>"Chae's not pregnant. Chanwoo's not gonna be a Dad." He watches his eyes go big and then back to normal and he giggles at that. </p><p>"Thank God." </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p>"But what about the two positive pregnancy tests, Bin?" Hanbin rolls his eyes. </p><p>"I told you those were not reliable." </p><p>"Well, thank God too that you won't be able to use them." Bobby snorts. </p><p>Hanbin elbows him at that. "Anyway, since we're talking about families, how many kids do you want?" </p><p>Bobby pulls away from his neck. He seems to think of something before saying, "Like a lot. I want to fill a football stadium." </p><p>He gives him a stern look and elbows him again. Bobby chuckles and buries his face in his neck once more. "Just two. A boy and a girl would be ideal." </p><p>And Hanbin nods at that. It seems practical too.</p><p>"Oh, and a golden retriever named Sunny." Bobby adds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! </p><p>I'm here sometimes: <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bootleglies">@bootleglies</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>